The State of Things
Major Figureheads King Alistair Theirin Alistair, now King of Ferelden, has taken up the throne at the behest of his peers, though apprehensively. Though the King rules alone, he has many reliable advisors and friends in high places, and the love he truly has for his people gives him the confidence in the fact that he can support his Kingdom and rule it well. Since the Blight, the King has taken mostly to political study and overseeing the reconstruction both of the Grey Warden order and the regions of Ferelden that were damaged during the Blight. He travels relatively frequently, ruling close with his people. This is not to say that Alistair rules completely unopposed, however, as rumors of a revolt in Gwaren grow. Aedan Cousland, The Warden Aeden, the Warden who dealt the final blow to the Archdemon at the Battle of Denerim managed to survive the Blight and remain among his people. Suspicious to the other Wardens of other nations, however, Aeden's survival was ensured by a secret he keeps between himself and only one other. After the Blight, Aeden attended the grand celebration held in his honor as well as Alistair's coronation. Soon after, he assisted in retrieving King Cailan's body from Ostagar, and spent much of the year following the Blight tracking down remaining Darkspawn, assisting in repairs around Ferelden, and traveling amongst the cities to visit his old companions. The Warden is still regarded by most as a hero of the highest degree, and most people of Ferelden know his face or at least his story. Anora and Loghain Mac Tir After Loghain was silenced by the Landsmeet, he lost a duel to Alistair. For Alistair's vengeance, he executed Loghain for his treachery before the entire Landsmeet for all of the crimes he had committed; allowing slavery in the alienage, allowing torture of nobles and templars alike, the death of the King, incriminating the Grey Wardens, and instigating civil war amongst the people of Ferelden. After her father was executed, Anora gave up her throne to Alistair, though not willingly. The Warden who had promised to support Anora for the throne gave it to Alistair, seeming to only want her support in the Landsmeet to further their cause. To avoid a civil war in the future, Anora has been kept securely in an undisclosed location since the Landsmeet. It is rumored that Anora is extremely bitter at Alistair and the Warden, and is plotting her revenge wherever she may be. Morrigan Morrigan vanished right after the battle with the Archdemon, and only vague suspected sightings over the year gave any clues as to where she might have gone and travelled. Rumors grew in the months following the Blight that the woman Morrigan had once been the lover of the Warden himself. She was more recently seen traveling alone, heavy with child. Arl Eamon of Redcliffe After Alistair was crowned, Arl Eamon stayed on for a time as an advisor to the young King. Because his son Connor was saved and "cured" of being an abomination, Connor was sent to the Circle Tower to learn to control and improve his abilities, leaving the Arl's wife Isolde alone. He traveled frequently between Denerim and Redcliffe Castle to visit Isolde, and often left Bann Teagan as his regent in his absence. Teyrn Fergus Cousland of Highever Since the ending of the Blight and Fergus' return from Ostagar, he has been assigned his rightful Teyrnir and is now the Teyrn of Highever. The Cousland name has been cleared, making Fergus the last remaining Teyrn in Ferelden. Returning to his homeland shortly after the coronation and celebrations for his brother, the Warden, Fergus made his way to Highever to start anew with the few people that had survived Arl Howe's attack on the castle. He held a proper memorial for his parents and the many men who died defending the castle, as well as a much more private ceremony for his deceased wife and son. Though the Teyrn has been through huge emotional turmoil and losses, he has begun his struggle to restore Highever to what it once was in the midst of a war-torn land. The Grey Warden's Companions Most of Alistair and Aeden's traveling companions during the time of the fifth Blight went their own separate ways after Alistair's coronation and the Warden's celebrations. A diverse group of people, they all had many different goals and many different personalities, likely taking them in many different directions. One constant though is that their bond built through the time they spent together will never be truly broken, and they are all welcome throughout Ferelden and in Denerim any time. ST zev.png|Zevran ST wynne.png|Wynne ST sten.png|Sten ST shale.png|Shale ST oghren.png|Oghren ST leliana.png|Leliana